UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD
by Aurora Caelestis
Summary: En un momento de reflexión, Lucius Malfoy recuerda como fue que la vida le dio una segunda oportunidad despues de la muerte de su esposa y su hijo. ESTE FIC PARTICIPA EN EL RETO "CITAS CELEBRES v. 2.0" DEL FORO "LA NOBLE Y ANCESTRAL CASA DE LOS BLACK"


**DISCLAIMER: Todos** los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de **HARRY POTTER** le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **J.K. ROWLING**. Sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

Este fic participa en el reto _**"Citas Celebres v.2.0**_" del foro "_**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_".

* * *

"_El amor no tiene cura, pero es la única medicina para todos los males_"

**Leonard Cohen**

* * *

**UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD **

Habían pasado cinco años desde que el señor Tenebroso había caído a manos del afamado héroe de guerra, Harry Potter. En los cuales la comunidad mágica había estado en un proceso de recuperación de los destrozos estructurales y emocionales que habían ocasionado Lord Vordemort y sus seguidores. Muchas de las familias mágicas habían quedado completamente destruidas. Los Malfoy habían sido una de ellas.

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy había pagado muy caro su simpatía por las creencias de un loco desquiciado, que al final había terminado asesinado por un adolescente de 17 años. Sus acciones durante los años que se mantuvo fiel a un mestizo elitista ambicioso de poder y maldad, le había pasado factura cobrándole con lo que más amaba. Solo cuando estuvo en Azkaban encerrado se había dado cuenta de la valía que tenía su familia, pero fue demasiado tarde. Voldemort no confiaba en él. Su esposa solo le interesaba proteger a su hijo. Draco había decidido formar su propia familia lejos de él y de todo lo que representaba ser un Malfoy. De alguna manera él había tratado de protegerlos, pero al final casi no había podido ni protegerse así mismo.

Se encontraba sentado en su sillón favorito en la mansión observando el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea, mientras tomaba una copa de whiskey de fuego. Esperaba la visita de su familia. Una familia muy peculiar, pero que agradecía a Merlín, Morgana y Circe, la segunda oportunidad que le habían brindado. La vida se había encargado de darle una lesión. Aun cuando había pasado varios años, seguía sorprendiéndose del rumbo que había tomado su vida después de la guerra. En un principio no había deseado esa vida, pero ahora no podía imaginarse volver a su vida anterior u otra vida que no fuera esa. El amor de esos chicos había cambiado todo en él. Su manera de vivir. Sus creencias. Sus prejuicios. Inclusive su manera de amar.

Si alguna vez alguien le hubiera dicho que los enemigos que una vez tuvo y que desprecio, se volverían sus aliados, no lo hubiera creído y hasta lo hubiera cocido a crucios. Aunque reconocía que eran más que aliados. Ahora eran su familia. Una familia de distintas personalidades y que a veces lo volvían loco, pero que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo. Dejo que su mente viajara a los recuerdos que había sido los últimos cinco años de su vida.

Durante la guerra su esposa Narcissa había muerto a manos de su propia hermana, cuando supo que está había mentido sobre la supuesta muerte de Harry Potter. Para Bellatrix Lestrange había sido una traición en contra de su señor y sin importarle que era su propia hermana la asesino, no sin antes torturarla a base de crucios para luego lanzarle la maldición asesina. Él no había podido evitarlo y tuvo que ver como la única mujer que había amado abandonaba su vida de manera cruel e injusta. Narcisa jamás había estado de acuerdo con los ideales del señor Tenebroso. Simplemente había estado ahí, solo por estar a su lado. Porque no había duda que su esposa lo único que le había importado era su hijo y él.

No era que fuera agraciada con los muggles, porque ella pertenecía a una de las familias más elitistas del mundo mágico, pero ella no había estado de acuerdo en las torturas y asesinatos que se habían hecho tanto en la comunidad mágica como en la muggle. Siempre se había sentido horrorizada, cuando se enteraba que los mortifagos habían asesinado niños muggles o impuros. Ella siempre le criticaba su conducta, pero él siempre le había dicho que no se preocupara, que no había tenido nada que ver en esos asesinatos, pero ella le rebatía diciéndole que sobre todo era madre, tal vez no la mejor, pero amaba a Draco y no hubiera querido imaginarse lo que era que un lunático egocéntrico hijo de puta con ideales arcaicos lo torturara y asesinara. Ante ese argumento él siempre se callaba. Era ese amor desmedido hacia su familia que la había llevado a la muerte. Y de todos los errores que había cometido, ese era el primero que lo torturaba y lo hacía sentir culpable.

Por otro lado, su hijo había hecho lo que él nunca había podido hacer: _Librarse del yugo de Lord Voldemort y luchar por sus propios ideales_. En un principio se había sentido decepcionado de él, pero cuando más pasaba el tiempo y sus propios ideales comenzaban a desmoronarse había comenzado a admirarlo e incluso había sentido envidia de que él si había tenido el coraje de enfrentar al señor oscuro, no solo para defender sus ideales, sino también a la mujer que amaba.

Fue por eso ideales que su único hijo también había muerto a manos del señor Tenebroso salvando la vida de la mujer que amaba. La noche que Draco se suponía que completaría su misión y mataría al viejo Director del Colegio, Albus Dumbledore, cambio de bando, no solamente negándose asesinar al viejo director, sino que se unió al trio dorado en la busca de los horrocruxes, para poder destruir definitivamente a Lord Voldemort. Durante ese tiempo se relacionó románticamente con Hermione Granger, la chica que siempre menosprecio, insulto, humillo por ser una impura. "_Una sangresucia_". Creencias que él le había inculcado, pero que ella había desmoronado dándole lo que él y Narcissa no habían podido darle en mucho tiempo. _Amor_. No es que él no lo hubiera amado, lo amaba, aun lo hacía, sino que estuvo tanto tiempo venerando la pureza de la sangre, que se olvidó que lo más importante era la familia.

Draco había salvado a Hermione Granger de un ataque de Lord Voldemort, cuando trataba de aniquilar al celebro del trio dorado con una terrible maldición. Una maldición oscura que lo asesino lenta y dolorosamente. La chica había estado todo el tiempo a su lado. Cuando el señor Tenebroso volvió a contraatacar, el niño que vivió lo enfrento en un duelo que lo había exterminado para siempre. Había visto morir a su familia. Era una culpa que lo carcomía una y otra vez, aunque sus chicos le dijeran que no la tenía.

Cuando el enfrentamiento termino, en vez de huir, se quedó observando los cuerpos de su esposa y su hijo sin vida. Los Aurores lo capturaron a pesar que Harry Potter trato de que así no fuera. El Ministerio lo encerró en Azkaban durante varios días hasta su juicio. Muchos funcionarios del Ministerio querían su cabeza y porque no, también su fortuna, pero el trio dorado no lo había permitido. Para sorpresa de todos, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter llegaron a mitad del juicio alegando que él había sido aliado de ellos desde hacía un buen tiempo. Que gracias a él, habían podido destruir los horrocruxes que habían asegurado el triunfo de la guerra y la muerte del señor Tenebroso.

El Ministro de Magia no estaba convencido de los testimonios de los chicos, pero Hermione Granger comenzó a ventilar una serie de hechos, que él sabía que no eran ciertos, pero que demostraba supuestamente su colaboración con el trio dorado. Hechos que eran colaborados por Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley. Por un momento él había admirado la inteligencia de la chica, a pesar de odiar su sangre, pero había admirado mucho más la manera fría y calculadora en que había expuesto todos sus argumentos. Su postura era tan firme y su rostro mostraba seriedad y suficiencia, que hasta él mismo habría dudado, si no supiera que ella mentía y lo hacía de una manera tan descarada que le recordó a su hijo.

A pesar de todas las protestas, no solo de los miembros del Wizengamont, sino de la comunidad mágica que estaban allí presentes para ver su enjuiciamiento, el Ministerio solo lo habían sentenciado a cinco años de arresto domiciliario y la prohibición de utilizar magia mientras cumplía su sentencia. Las protestas fueron la orden del día, inclusive muchos alegaron que su pena no era nada y que el Ministro no había hecho nada para enjuiciarlo y condenarlo por sus crimenes. Solo lo había mandado a su casa sin magia, pero lo que la comunidad mágica no sabía, era que el Ministro no quería enfrentarse a Harry Potter ni mucho menos a Hermione Granger. Kingsley Shacklebolt había sabido de la participación de Draco en todo respecto a la guerra y sabía lo que hacía el trio, pero lo que la comunidad mágica no sabía era que su calvario comenzaría un mes después. (*Lucius sonrió*)

Durante el primer mes que estuvo en Malfoy Manor el peso de la culpa y la soledad fue abrumadora. Malfoy Manor nunca le había parecido tan grande y tétrica. No le habían permitido asistir al funeral de su esposa y de su hijo, a pesar de la insistencia del Trio Dorado, pero el Ministro en esa ocasión no había claudicado. El dolor que sintió era tan devastador que había pensado en suicidarse, pero el orgullo Malfoy no le había permitido terminar con su propia vida.

Al mes siguiente, apareció Hermione Granger en su casa con cinco baúles. A pesar de que la chica lo había defendido en su juicio, él la había mirado de arriba a abajo con el mismo desprecio que siempre le había profesado, pero la chica ni se había inmutado y toda altiva siguió escalera arriba. Por un momento él se había quedado anonadado, pero luego la siguió furioso, encontrándola en la habitación de su hijo deshaciendo sus baúles.

"_¿Se puede saber que carajos haces, sangresucia?_"—le pregunto con odio y desprecio. Sabía que no merecía que le hablara de esa manera, pero lamentablemente no se podía cambiar años de tradiciones familiares. Y aunque él sabía que no era lo correcto, porque reconocía que ella lo había ayudado y dependía en parte de ella para mantener su leve condena, no había podido evitar ni el tono despectivo ni el insulto hacia su sangre.

La castaña que se encontraba abriendo uno de sus baúles, lo miro y tranquilamente le dijo: "_Desempacando_". Él la tomo de un brazo y la saco de la habitación de su hijo sin miramientos. Bajaron las escaleras, pero cuando se disponía a sacarla de la casa, la chica se soltó de un solo tirón y lo encaro. "_Estoy embarazada, señor Malfoy. Si salgo en este momento por esa puerta tenga por seguro que jamás vera a su nieto_"—dijo en un tono frio que le helo la sangre.

Él se había quedado petrificado mirándola. Ella estaba parada con los brazos en jarras, una ceja levanta – que le recordó a su hijo—en espera de que él tomara su decisión. Después de tener una guerra campal consigo mismo, se dio la vuelta y se encerró en su despacho. Y por más que hubiera deseado sacarla de su casa, debía reconocer que el saber que ella tendría un hijo de su Draco, lo había detenido. También sabía que su decisión sería crucial, porque había algo que siempre había admirado de la chica desde la primera vez que la vio en el Callejón Diagon y era que la chica no solo era valiente, sino que también era orgullosa y si él la hubiera sacado de su casa, jamás la hubiera vuelto ver ni ella y mucho menos a su nieto.

Al día siguiente, ella lo encontró borracho durmiendo en el suelo de su despacho. Sin ninguna contemplación le hecho un jarrón de agua fría y él despertó asustado. Cuando se levantó del suelo, la tomo por los hombros bruscamente y comenzó a zarandearla, hasta que recordó que la chica estaba embarazada y la soltó. Se había asustado, mientras que la chica lo miraba seria con la varita en la mano. Y por un momento deseo sonreír por la actitud de la chica, pero hubiera preferido el beso de un dementor antes que aceptar que la había admirado.

Le hecho la bronca de su vida. Jamás hubiera pensado que una persona pudiera decir tantas palabras sin ni siquiera tomarse un respiro. En realidad no había ni escuchado ni la mitad de lo que la chica había dicho. Y lo que escucho apenas, lo estaba procesando. Sentía que su cabeza le estallaría en cualquier momento por la terrible resaca que llevaba. Y ella seguía parloteando. Cuando se disponía a irse y dejar a la chica con la palabra en la boca, ella se calló y lo tomo del brazo. Él la miro con desprecio, pero ella solo le extendió la palma de su mano y le ofreció una poción. "_Para la resaca_"—dijo fríamente y salió del despacho.

Esa noche volvieron a discutir por simples tonterías y reconocía que él había comenzó la discusión, pero la chica no se quedaba callada. Cada insulto se lo devolvía, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, creía que ella hubiera sido una gran miembro de la Casa de Salazar Slytherin, porque cada palabra que decía la castaña era como dagas que se le clavaban bien profundo en el corazón, tanto que le dolían y al mismo tiempo lo enfurecían. Tanta fue la furia que salió de la mansión y cuando se disponía a romper una de las prohibiciones del Ministerio y salir de la propiedad, ella se lo impidió. Si hubiera sido por él, hubiera vuelto a Azkaban a que le dieran el beso del dementor, pero Hermione Granger le había hecho prometer que no haría nada estúpido y que viviría por su nieto. Claro que él se lo había prometido luego de haber escuchado el segundo sermón del día, en donde la muy manipuladora, utilizo el nombre de su hijo Draco e inclusive hasta el de su esposa y él ya fuera por su recuerdo o la culpa había accedido a la petición de la castaña.

Los primeros meses odio a la chica e incluso quiso culparla de la muerte de su hijo, pero él siempre había sabido que el culpable había sido solamente él. A pesar de todos los desplantes e insultos que le hizo durante meses, la chica iba todos los fines de semana y se quedaba con él, con el pretexto de que Malfoy Manor tenía una de las mejores bibliotecas que ella había visto en su vida y la necesitaba para sus estudios. Él siempre la votaba y la insultaba de la manera más humillante, pero ella ni se inmutaba. Si alguna vez le dolió algunas de sus palabras la castaña jamás lo mostro.

Una noche fue a verla a la habitación de su hijo y la escucho llorando. En medio del llanto entendió cuando decía cuanto necesitaba, extrañaba y amaba a su hijo y eso le calo muy profundo en el corazón. Comprendió que ella lo había amado igual o más que su hijo a ella. Debía hacerlo porque no solo lo había ayudado a pesar de todo lo que él le había hecho, si no que soportaba cada uno de sus desplantes. Esa misma noche tomo la decisión ser más tolerante con la mujer que su hijo eligió amar y que sería la madre de su nieto.

Con el pasar del tiempo él se había acostumbrado a la compañía de la chica. Reconocía que era muy inteligente y que se podía tener una conversación civilizada e intelectual. Con los meses se había sentido fascinado con la evolución de su embarazo. Nunca tuvo que preguntarle nada, la chica siempre llegaba de sus citas médicas hablaba como el papagayo sobre todo lo que le decían los sanadores. Y él aunque fingía que no le importaba, escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que decía la castaña. Lo peor de todo es que él tenía la leve sospecha de que ella sabía que fingía.

Tres meses antes del nacimiento de sus nietos apareció una mañana la loca amiga de Hermione. Una traidora a la sangre. Una chica de mirada soñadora, que en cuanto lo vio le grito: "_Buenos días, señor Malfoy! Mi nombre es Luna Lovegood. ¿Cómo se encuentra?_"—dijo en un tono muy jovial. Él solo paso de largo, ni le respondió el saludo y se fue al comedor a desayunar. En cuanto se sentó la chica entro y se sentó a su lado. Se había auto invitado a desayunar. Paso todo el día en su casa y aunque había despotricado todos los insultos posibles hacia la rubia, la chica solo le dedicaba una sonrisa, mientras que la castaña lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Al final del día luego de que él le gritara que no quería volver a verla en su casa, que solo toleraba a Granger, porque sería la madre de su nieto, la rubia lo petrifico, no con un hechizo, sino con abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. "_Nos vemos señor Malfoy. Que pase buenas noches. Adiós Hermione_"—dijo dando saltitos hacia la puerta y diciendo adiós con la mano. Cuando reacciono y miro a la castaña, está hacia todo lo posible por no soltar una carcajada. Él solo dio media vuelta y se encerró en su despacho. Pero tenía que reconocer que el abrazo y el beso fue el comienzo de la destrucción de la vida tal y como la conocía.

Su casa y su vida habían sido invadidas. Poco a poco Harry Potter, Ronald y Ginevra Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Theodore Nott, Astoria Greengrass y Blaise Zabini se quedaban en su casa de vez en cuando. Compartían los fines de semana y por más que él los votaba, ellos seguían viniendo una y otra vez, hasta que el comenzó a ignorarlos. Pero poco a poco las risas y las ocurrencias de esos chicos se le metían en la cabeza y el corazón y quebrajaban su frialdad.

El fin de semana que nacieron sus nietos, Hermione estaba en la casa preparando la cena. Tenían una relación más amena. La verdad es que era gratificante tener una conversación con ella. Cuando comenzó la labor de parto, él no había sabido que hacer. Se había vuelto un inútil y eso era algo que no podía soportar, pero al final totalmente derrotado lo había aceptado. No podía utilizar magia. No podía salir de la mansión. Así que mando a su elfo por Potter. Este había llegado con una cara que parecía que en vez de decirle que Hermione estaba de parto, le había notificado que Voldemort había resucitado. Se hubiera reído de él, si no fuera porque le importaba la salud de la castaña y sus nietos. Porque ella le importaba. Tuvo que reconocérselo así mismo. Luego de una conversación con Potter habían decido transportar a Hermione por la red flu. Así que las enfermeras de San Mungo vinieron por ella.

Potter había entrado a la chimenea. Lo miro un poco confundido y le pregunto: _"¿Malfoy no iras a San Mungo?_"- La verdad en ese momento se preguntó cómo demonios el mocoso había ganado la guerra. ¿Es que acaso no recordaba que estaba en arresto domiciliario? "_Potter, ¿eres imbécil o te haces? Se te olvida que estoy arrestado. Si salgo de la mansión iré directo a Azkaban_"—dijo en tono acido. Él estaba frustrado. Claro que quería ir. Quería apoyar a la castaña y ver nacer a sus nietos. Potter solo se encogió de hombros. A él le dieron ganas de lanzarle un avada, pero no podía usar magia. Su pensamiento cambio en cuanto vio que el moreno sacaba su varita y lanzaba su patrono. "_Kingsley, Hermione está de parto en San Mungo. He llevado a Lucius Malfoy bajo mi supervisión a que vea sus nietos nacer. Creo que tengo palabra, así que le aseguro que en cuanto Malfoy vea a sus nietos, volverá a su casa como corresponde_"—dijo en un tono frio que no aceptaba discusión. Ese día sintió un poco de aprecio por el chico. Solo un poco.

Cuando llegaron a San Mungo ya había una docena de Aurores y un ministro lanzando llamas por los ojos. Admiro más al chico cuando paso por al lado de ministro, llamándolo para que lo siguiera porque sus nietos iban a nacer. El jamás olvidaría lo que el moreno había hecho por él. Después del nacimiento de sus nietos había vuelto a Malfoy Manor, con la tristeza de que no sabía cuándo volvería a ver a sus nietos, pero se llevó la sorpresa de su vida, cuando dos días después entraba Hermione con Potter, los niños, todo el clan Weasley y los padres muggles de la chica.

"_Hermione por Merlín no creo que sea buena idea_"—decía Molly en un tono preocupado. Él se preguntaba que no era buena idea. "_Me lo suplico, Molly y no puedo negarme. Además mis hijos tienen todo el derecho de vivir en esta casa_"—decía la castaña un poco hastiada. Al parecer no era la primera vez que decía esas palabras. "_Dudo mucho que Lucius Malfoy te haya suplicado que te mudaras con él, pero si ni siquiera quería que te quedaras los fines de semana_"—decía la matriarca de la familia Weasley, mientras entraban todos al salón principal de Malfoy Manor siguiendo a Hermione. Sólo Potter había apoyado a la castaña, cuando esta había decidido mudarse definitivamente a la Mansión, alegando que él se lo había suplicado.

De repente todos lo miraban esperando que lo confirmara o lo negara. Él, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, suplicándole a una impura. Pero cuando miro a la castaña vio un brillo, que solo había visto en los ojos de su hijo. Le estaba retando a que la desmintiera y él lo hubiera hecho, si no fuera porque quería tener a sus hermosos nietos cerca de él y si para eso tenía que tragarse el orgullo, lo haría. "_Desde hace unas semanas le he suplicado a Hermione que se mudara conmigo. Ella es la mujer de Draco y la madre de mis nietos y ellos tienen todo el derecho a vivir en esta casa. Todo lo que hay aquí les pertenece. Pero Hermione no había accedido, así que me siento agradecido de que por fin cediera. Me alegra tenerlos en la casa_"—dijo el rubio en un tono neutro. Todos estaban asombrados, inclusive la misma castaña. Aunque reconocía que eso ultimo no eran tan mentira. La verdad es que lo agradecía.

La castaña se mudó con él y sus nietos, aunque poco después estuvo a punto de retirarle la invitación, cuando los Weasley y medio Hogwarts se pasaban casi a sol y a canto en su casa. La pelirroja menor de los Weasley, se había proclamado madrina de sus nietos, inclusive se auto invitaba a quedarse en su casa. Hubieron momentos en que él pensó que esa ya no era su casa y más bien era él, el invitado, pero luego tuvo que reconocer que la pelirroja era agradable. Además demostraba tener un lado muy Slytherin que era de temer. Tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, pero eso era muy bueno para poner en cintura a su egocéntrico novio. Esa chica era novia de Blaise Zabini y la madre de este debía de estar rogando por el beso de los dementores por la deshonra de su hijo, pero él reconocía que la chica era estupenda y le hacía bien al moreno. Su hermano era otro cantar. Habían veces que había estado a punto de golpearlo si Potter o Hermione no intervenían para evitarlo. Después de soportar durante cinco años sus idioteces, se había acostumbrado. Además había aprendido algunas cosas gracias a su esposa. Aunque todavía él no entendía cómo diablos Astoria Greengrass y él se habían casado y hasta ya tenían dos hijos.

Lo más extraño había sido cuando tres meses después del nacimiento de sus nietos, Luna Lovegood se había mudado también. Y él parecía pintado en la pared, porque nadie le había pedido su opinión. Su padre había muerto en la guerra y se había quedado huérfana. Así que se había auto adoptado. él casi veía el apellido Malfoy al lado del de Lovegood. Al principio él estuvo tentado de saltar desde el techo y terminar con ese suplicio. La chica era rarísima y salía con cada cosa extraña que lo estaba volviendo loco. Él gritaba, maldecía y cada cinco minutos los votaba a todos, pero los muy malditos lo ignoraban. Pero le había tomado mucho cariño y la adoraba como una hija. Lunática, pero que importaba, inclusive se había acostumbrado a sus muestras efusivas de afecto. Al principio pensó en hacer un repelente, pero con eso había logrado ganarse su corazón. Lo suficiente como para haber amenazado al hijo de Nott, de que si le hacía daño, él mismo lo mataría a crucios aunque tuviera que irse derechito a Azkaban. Ahora la chica estaba esperando gemelos y le había suplicado que fuera el padrino. Él no se había negado. Adoraba a la chica, tanto que le costaba decirle que no y hacía con él lo que le vinieran en gana.

Ahora que lo pensaba entendía porque su hijo se había enamorado de Hermione Granger. La chica era estupenda. Inteligente. Bondadosa. Astuta. La verdad se había ganado no solo su cariño, sino también su respeto. Reconocía que era la bruja más brillante que había conocido. Había cambiado su vida. Si recapitulaba, la chica había invadido su casa, sus amigos habían invadido su casa, pero sobre todo le habían dado una oportunidad. Y él no la había desaprovechado. Se lo debía a Narcissa y a Draco. Aunque debía reconocer que si ellos no hubieran tenido paciencia, lo hubiera estropeado todo. Entonces recordó cuando Potter le había pedido su autorización tres años después para cortejar a Hermione.

Estaban sentados en el comedor cenando, cuando Potter hablo. "_Lucius… megustariaquemeautorizarascortegearahermione_"—dijo nervioso el moreno. Él y Hermione miraron al pelinegro con cara de qué carajo dijiste. Él noto que el pelinegro estaba nervioso. Ya se imaginaba que era lo que quería decirle. Él no sabía porque se lo preguntaba. "_Potter, ¿qué carajos fue lo que dijiste? Porque yo no entendí nada_"—dijo tratando disimular una sonrisa. Su Luna no había podido disimular y se reía a carcajadas y a él le estaba costando mantenerse imperito.

El pelinegro tenía una cara de infarto, si le hubieran dicho que Voldemort había vuelto se hubiera sentido más aliviado. Era increíble que ese chico hubiera sido el salvador del mundo mágico. Potter respiro hondo. "_Te he pedido permiso para cortejar a Hermione_"—dijo con la cara roja como un tomate. Ronald Weasley que se había auto invitado a la cena, escupió la mitad de la comida que tenía en la boca cuando lanzo una carcajada. Hermione estaba ruborizada. Y él estaba disfrutando del espectáculo, bueno no todo, porque el Weasley era un asqueroso. Solo lo toleraba porque era amigo de su nuera y su hija-auto adoptiva. "_Potter, ¿quisiera saber porque me pides permiso? Porque, uno, yo no soy el padre de Hermione. Dos, ella está bastante grandecita para tomar sus propias decisiones, y, tres, dudo mucho que les importe mi opinión_"—dijo medio-serio.

Esperaba la réplica del pelinegro, pero quien contesto fue la castaña. "_Te pide permiso porque esta es tu casa y yo debo respetarla_. -él levanto una ceja de incredulidad, que la castaña ignoro- _Me he enamorado de Harry. Eso no quiere decir que haya olvidado a Draco. Para mí siempre estará presente, mis niños son una copia exacta de él, pero creo que es hora de que rehaga mi vida. Y no, no eres mi padre, pero yo te quiero, aunque sé que no sientes lo mismo por mí, me gustaría contar con tu apoyo. Y sí, es cierto, que soy grandecita para tomar mis decisiones, pero yo tengo dos niños que son tus nietos y te he permitido decidir conmigo lo mejor para ellos. Solo espero que como abuelo decidas apoyarnos, porque en un futuro yo no viviré aquí y espero que lo aceptes. Y por último, si no te quedo claro; me importa muchísimo tu opinión_"—dijo Hermione seria.

Él había notado que la chica trataba de no llorar. Poso su mano en la de la chica y la apretó cariñosamente. "_Sé que no te quedaras toda la vida. Valoro todo lo que has hecho por mí, Hermione, aunque no lo haya dicho. Claro que te quiero. No te lo he dicho porque no soy un hombre de decir lo que siente, pero te has ganado mi cariño y mi respeto. Sé que mi hijo hubiera querido que rehicieras tu vida. Aunque esperaba algo mejor que Potter…_"-

"_Hey sin insultos, rubio oxigenado_"—dijo el pelinegro fingiendo estar ofendido. Él lanzo una carcajada. "_Me siento alagado que te importe mi opinión. Claro que acepto. Pero déjenme decirles que fingen muy mal. Hace tiempo que se lo de ustedes_"—dijo risueño. Hermione y Potter se ruborizaron. "_Además, no es una muestra de cariño el que tenga que soportar al Weasley?_"—dijo con una sonrisa. _"¿Pero qué te hice yo?_"—dijo el pelirrojo ofendido. Todos se echaron a reír.

Un año después de haber aceptado, Hermione y Potter se habían casado. Su nuera, porque era su nuera y siempre lo seria, lo visitaba cada fin de semana desde el último año y les traía a sus maravillosos nietos. Esa era la razón por la que él seguía viviendo. Y en honor a la verdad se hubiera sentido muy solo si no hubiera sido por esos chicos. Que aunque no lo dijeran, se habían metido en su vida por su hijo, porque en su último año de vida, él había formado una familia, que en su muerte se la había heredado. Y le estaría eternamente agradecido.

**o*O*o*O*o**

"_Por Merlín, no me digas que estas en ese plan de auto compadecerte, porque te lanzo un crucio_"—le había dicho siseando Hermione desde la puerta del salón. Él sabía que la chica era incapaz de lanzar ninguna maldición, pero siempre le hablaba de esa manera que le recordaba muchísimo a Draco. Sonrió. "_Solo estoy recordando la manera que invadieron mi vida_"—dijo sonriendo.

"_Por Merlín bendito, si solo nos compadecimos de ti_"—le dijo Potter entrando al salón sentándose a su lado con una sonrisa. Lucius soltó una carcajada y luego frunció el ceño. _"¿Cómo era que te decía mi hijo?_"—le pregunto. Hermione que se había sentado al otro lado le susurro: "_Cara-rajada_"— Potter puso una cara de asombro porque su mujer lo estaba apoyando y él no tuvo más remedio que volver a reírse. "_Ah sí, cara-rajada, yo no les pedí que se compadecieran de mí. No los necesitaba_"—dijo con arrogancia.

"_Eso no es cierto. Claro que nos necesitaba_"—decía Luna entrando por la puerta con un plato repleto de comida. Se sentó en el pasamano del sillón de Lucius y le sonrió. "_Hola Lu. ¿Cómo es eso que no, nos necesitabas?_"—pregunto en su tono soñador. Lucius la miraba incrédulo. _"¿Fuiste a la cocina primero en vez de venir a saludarme?_"—pregunto con incredulidad. Luna dejo de comer. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se levantó de un salto y tiro el plato en la chimenea y salió corriendo. Lucius, Hermione y Harry miraban la puerta asombrados.

Cinco minutos después entraba Theodore Nott con una sonrisa. "_No se preocupen. Ha estado hormonal. Ya mismo regresa…_"— Y el pelinegro no había terminado de hablar, cuando su esposa entro con un plato que llevaba un pedazo gigantesco de pastel de chocolate y fresas. Se sentó al lado de Hermione y cuando Lucius la miro, esta lo miro mal y dijo: "_No te hablo_". Eso parecía el berrinche de una niña pequeña.

Harry comenzó a toser, ya que trataba de manera infructuosa de no soltar una carcajada. Nott en vez de ayudarle dándole palmaditas en la espalda, le metió un pescozón en la nuca. Harry lo miro serio e incrédulo. Y el pelinegro solo siseo: "_Por reírte de mi esposa_". Ahora era Hermione la que trataba de no reírse, mientras alzaba los pulgares en señal de aprobación hacia Nott. Mientras su marido la miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Lucius por su parte miraba la escena tratando de no reírse. Eso chicos con sus ocurrencias habían vuelto su vida patas arribas. Aunque hubo veces que se preguntó si no hubiera sido mejor estar en Azkaban. "_**Por supuesto que no**_"—pensó sonriendo. Adoraba a esos chicos, aunque primero preferiría ser torturado a crucios ante que aceptarlo.

"_Aunque no lo quieras aceptar, sabemos que nos quieres y nosotros también a ti_"—soltó Luna, así sin más. Hermione, Harry y Theo la miraban interrogantes, mientras Lucius sentía que el color abandonaba su cuerpo y parecía un cadáver de la palidez que tenía. Cuando los chicos miraron a Lucius y vieron su palidez entendieron lo que la chica había dicho. El primero en romper el silencio fue Harry. _"¿Así que nos quieres, hurón?_"—le pregunto burlón. Luna se levantó indignada y mientras salía del salón dijo: "_Eres un idiota, Harry Potter_"— El aludido estaba pálido. Su mujer trataba de no reírse. Nott estaba partido de la risa. Mientras Lucius se levantaba del sillón. "_Veras cara-rajada no sé si te quiera a ti, pero esa chica, que aunque en este momento me da terror, por esos cambios de humores, la adoro. Así que voy a ver que está haciendo_"—dicho eso salió del salón con una sonrisa. _**Claro que adoraba a esos chicos**_.

En la noche todos se habían reunido en el comedor. Allí estaban todos sus chicos. Su nuera con el niño que vivió; su hija-auto adoptiva y Theodore Nott; Ronald y Astoria Weasley y Blaise Zabini. Su novia estaba en un partido de Quidditch y llegaría más tarde. Los chicos habían decidido quedarse esa noche en la mansión, ya que era el último día de arresto domiciliario. Al día siguiente sería liberado y se iría de vacaciones. Él no quería, pero los chicos le habían regalado un viaje. Según su nuera, él había estado encerrado mucho tiempo y merecía unas vacaciones. Cenaron entre chistes y contando las ocurrencias de sus nietos. Porque no solo los hijos de Hermione lo eran, Weasley le enseñaba a sus hijos a tratarlo como un abuelo. Y aunque era posible que no soportara al pelirrojo, adoraba a sus hijos. Además Astoria era su ahijada y se había quedado sin familia, así que él era casi como un padre para ella también. Luego de la cena fueron al salón y allí siguieron riéndose. Ahora el blanco de sus risas era él. Ya casi a la media noche todos se fueron a dormir. Él se fue un rato a su despacho. Estaba tomándose una copa de whiskey de fuego, pensando en su esposa e hijo, cuando alguien entro a su despacho. Ni siquiera se movió. Su visitante se sirvió una copa y se sentó en una butaca.

"_Ellos estarían muy orgullosos de usted, Lucius. Ambos lo amaban_"— Lucius Malfoy se giró sorprendido. Pensó que su visitante era Hermione o Luna, pero no él. Inclusive hubiera esperado a Potter, pero a ¿él? Allí estaba sentado Ronald Weasley tomándose un trago de su copa. Lucius estaba asombrado. _"¿Cómo lo sabe, Weasley?_"—pregunto incrédulo. Ron se tomó el resto de su copa y la puso encima del escritorio.

"_Draco y yo nunca fuimos los mejores amigos, pero cuando hablábamos todos durante ese año que vivimos juntos, él hablaba del gran padre que habías sido. Lo que le dolía era que desde que Voldemort había regresado, usted se alejó de él, por eso odio a Voldemort y al final decidió cambiar de bando. Y se unió a nosotros. Él tenía la esperanza de ganar. Quería recuperar a su familia. Su esposa, yo no tuve el placer de conocerla, pero el día que murió, la vi. En aquel momento no entendí su mirada, pero ahora que estoy enamorado y amo con locura a mi esposa, entiendo lo que había en ella. Ella lo amaba. Y creo que estaba más preocupada en dejarlos solos a usted y a Draco, que de morir. La verdad es que me quede sorprendido. Ella podía tener un porte de engreída, pero sus ojos mostraban su mayor debilidad. Usted y Draco. Me atrevería a asegurar que ella también tuvo la misma esperanza que Draco. Recuperar a su familia_"—dijo serio.

Lucius lo miraba asombrado. Se le había formado un taco y no podía articular ninguna palabra. Ese chico al que había humillado y le había mostrado hostilidad, le estaba hablando con el corazón. "_Es demasiado tarde_"—dijo con la voz rota. Ron negó con la cabeza. "_Te equivocas_"-

"_¿Por qué lo dices?_"—pregunto Lucius duda TiVo. "_Porque su hijo y su mujer esperaban que usted cambiara. ¿Acaso no lo ve? A regañadientes fue, pero acepto a Hermione aquí, a una impura. Acepto a sus nietos. Acepto la amistad de Harry. Adopto prácticamente a Luna y a mi mujer. Hizo una familia, Lucius. Una parte de su hijo vivirá siempre en Hermione y en sus nietos, así que él está aquí. La sangre de su mujer corre por las venas de sus nietos, así que una parte de ella aún vive aquí. Ellos lo amaban y esperaban esto de usted. Su esperanza dio frutos. Si es cierto que hubiera sido perfecto que ellos estuvieran aquí, pero ambos sabemos que la vida no es perfecta. Deje de culparse por su muerte. Es triste, pero sus muertes lo hizo un mejor hombre. Así que hágase un favor, mañana cuando vaya al Ministerio y lo liberen vaya a la tumba de Draco y Narcissa, agradézcale, llore si es lo que quiere, pero luego levántese y viva. Viva por esas personas que en el peor de los momentos, esperaron que usted cambiara. Viva porque eso es lo que ellos querían. Se ira de viaje, disfrútelo. Conozca a una mujer…. No, no me interrumpas. Estoy seguro que eso Narcissa lo hubiera querido. Eso no quiere decir que la olvide, pero no va a quedarse solo toda la vida. Así saque esa mierda del orgullo Malfoy y vuelva a vivir. Nosotros y hablo por todos, siempre lo vamos apoyar. Yo sé que no le agrado y que me tolera por las chicas e inclusive tal vez no le importe mi opinión, pero hágalo. En serio, creo que usted se merece una segunda oportunidad_"—dijo el pelirrojo serio.

Lucius se quedó callado asimilando las palabras del pelirrojo. Ron se levantó y se sirvió otro trago y volvió a sentarse frente al rubio. Entonces sintió como las garras que tenían a su corazón prisionero, por fin lo liberaban. Lloro en silencio. Por su mujer a la que aun amaba con locura. Por su hijo al que adoraba y por el cual sentía tanta culpa. Él no había visto cuánto daño le había hecho. Y por el mismo.

Después de una hora, Ron se levantó, camino hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo cuando Lucius lo llamo. "_Ron_"—dijo apenas en un susurro. Lucius se puso de pie y camino hacia el chico y lo abrazo. "_Gracias_"—dijo con la voz rota. Lucius se apartó un poco incómodo. Luego de unos minutos Ron rompió el silencio. "_Por un momento pensé que ibas a besarme, hurón oxigenado_"—dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Lucius rompió a reírse. "_Ni en tus sueños, pobretón_"—dijo. "_Vamos vejete lo llevare a la cama_"—dijo Ron saliendo por la puerta.

"¿_Ahora quien está dando señales contrarias? Si sigues así tendré que sacarte de mi casa. Yo tengo una reputación_"—dijo entre risas siguiéndolo. "_Espero que no cambie conmigo, Lucius_"—dijo Ron serio. Lucius lo miro extrañado, pero luego entendió. "_Es cierto que siempre te trato con la punta del pie, pero eso no quiere decir que no te aprecie como a los demás. Tan bien me importas, aunque solo sea para divertirme_"—dijo esto último rompiendo en carcajadas. "_Exacto. Me gustan mucho más estas peleítas. Yo también me divierto exasperándolo_"—dijo riéndose. Ambos se rieron. Entendía que a ambos le importaban lo que le pasara al otro. El tiempo había hecho que se ganaran cariño, pero habían descubierto ese lado perverso de meterse el uno con el otro. Y no lo querían cambiar.

Ahora Lucius se encontraba en su cama mirando el techo. Definitivamente esos chicos habían cambiado su vida. Habían llenado de alegría su casa. Las palabras del pelirrojo le habían calado muy hondo. Y por fin se había dado cuenta que ellos eran la herencia de su hijo. Porque sin ellos, él hubiera estado sumergido en la miseria. Entendió que toda su fortuna o su apellido jamás le habrían dado lo que había tenido en los últimos cinco años. Esta no había sido una condena. Esto había sido un autodescubrimiento, porque a él le gustaba el hombre en el que se había convertido. Había aprendido la lección. Disfrutaría de esa nueva oportunidad que le había dado la vida. Que le habían dado esos chicos. Que le había dado su hijo. Porque _**el amor no tiene cura, **__**pero es la única medicina para todos los males**_, incluso para un frio y elitista corazón. Y con el pensamiento de que al amanecer comenzaría una nueva vida se durmió.

Tres días después estaba maldiciendo a Potter, por haberle regalado un boleto a un crucero de solteros muggle. Ahora si iría a Azkaban. Terminaría lo que el señor oscuro no pudo hacer. "_Hola_"—dijo una hermosa mujer a su lado. "_Hola_"—dijo gruñendo. "_Por la cara que tienes a ti también te regalaron el viaje_"—dijo la castaña sonriendo. _"¿A ti también?_"—pregunto serio. Ella soltó una carcajada. "_Mis hijos creen que debo volver a casarme_". Y por primera vez Lucius sonrió. Las casualidades de la vida. _Sus hijos también_. "_Mi nombre es Lucy Cruise-Roland_"—dijo risueña. "_Mi nombre es Lucius Malfoy. ¿Tomarías un trago conmigo?_"—pregunto devolviendo la sonrisa y ofreciéndole su brazo. Y Lucy acepto su brazo y juntos caminaron hacia el bar del crucero. Después de todo, Potter, tal vez, solo tal vez, podría salvarse en esta ocasión. Definitivamente él habia cambiado.

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Para ti, Lu! **(The Ladycat 69)** Gracias por todo tu apoyo. Te amo!


End file.
